My Personal Sin
by KageOokami69
Summary: He lightly brushed the dark fringe away from the delicate forehead, revealing the small, lightning bolt scar resting there innocently. He knew it was wrong. He knew, but...he couldn't help but fall in love with him. Rabastan/Harry Pairing. PWP. One-shot.


**AN:** Hey guys! This s my very first slash fic. Hope I did okay. I ran across this pairing while reading fanfiction and really liked it. Since it's really rare and I couldn't get the idea out of my mind I decided to put this baby out there. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **This is slash! Meaning romance and, in my case, graphic sex between two men. If this affends you don't read any further. If not, ignore this warning. Thanks.

* * *

My Personal Sin

Roughened hands traveled slowly, sensuously down the sloping back of the young body resting peacefully on the large, spacious bed. They ran lightly over defined shoulder blades, tracing the path of a lightly outlined spine, before resting comfortably in the curve of a tanned lower back.

Dark eyes peered up into the young face resting peacefully on a cream-colored pillow, lightly tracing the soft features with observant eyes. A delicate chin, soft, pliant and plump lips, small nose, delicate, high cheekbones leading up into beautifully stunning emerald eyes outlined by long, black lashes, which were at the moment closed in slumber.

Continuing his exploration, he came across a smooth forehead where his eyes stopped. A small but noticeable scar stood out on his head, just above his right eye, and obscured lightly by a bit of fringe.

A lightning bolt. Simple, but it had caused the boy before him so much grief.

Pushing past his own guilt, his eyes traveled up to the mess of black hair currently splayed across the pillow. A tingle of exasperated amusement passed through him at the sight.

Leaning up onto his elbow from his position laying on his side, he stretched forward a muscular arm towards the sleeping beauty. Long, nimble fingers brushed the fringe off of the smooth forehead, tucking it behind the boy's delicate ear.

And froze.

A boy. That's all he was, a boy, barely sixteen. He knew it was wrong. He knew, but…

Brilliant emeralds fluttered open, yanking the man out of his thoughts to focus on the soft smile that had overcome those beautiful lips.

"G'morning." The greeting, when it came, was nothing more than a soft slur of words, but it caused the man's eyes to crinkle in an affectionate smile.

"'Morning." His voice was deep and rough, and not for the first time, the man compared it to the soft timbre of the angel lying next to him. Before he could continue on that train of thought, the bed shifted. He focused suddenly on the movement of the delicious nude body that was currently rising to rest on his elbows, bringing his face close to the man's.

A soft smile came over those lips once again, just before the man was graced once again with those sinful lips. Not for the first time, he was overwhelmed with how those lips fit so perfectly with his own. His eyes closed in bliss, following the example of the little minx currently in his bed. Suddenly he felt a small tongue dart out shyly from between those soft lips to brush his lips teasingly before darting back to its own safe cavern. The man could just_ feel _that smug little smirk over come the smaller lips.

Growling possessively, the man lunged. Pressing his body atop the smaller one next to him, he fought the short battle for dominance that had been present for the short amount of time he had had this one in his bed. Strong, slender legs spread themselves easily in order for the larger man's body to fit in between them sensually. Two groans sounded simultaneously at the closer, skin-on-skin contact.

The young body beneath his began gyrating his hips wantonly against the hard, defined stomach above him, whimpering and gasping weakly into the hot mouth currently plundering his own, the battle for dominance long gone.

Removing his lips from the younger's, the man moved onto the tauntingly slender neck stretched out before his gaze. Starting at just below the chin, he moved downwards slowly, trying to find that spot that had made the boy cry out so wantonly the night before.

While concentrating on his personal quest, he leaned up on his right elbow to hover slightly over the smaller form, his hips shifting upwards slightly to just below those of the boys, taunting him still with their proximity. So close, but not enough to satisfy.

His unused hand began traveling down the lithe body. His long fingers ran over the front of the body just as they had the front, but with a little more pressure and a lot more devious intent. Over a defined collarbone, straight down between two dusty nipples to rest just below the smooth chest, rubbing tauntingly back and forth.

The young body arched up into the teasing touch. The pressure on his chest increased suddenly before he was forced back down onto the bed. The young man threw his head back into the pillow in frustration. _God…that mouth…those hands…_

"Ngh…ah …please…"

A dark chuckle emanated from the busy lips of the man. Slowly, he inched his fingers towards one of those rapidly hardening buds of flesh while his young lover continued to squirm and thrust weakly beneath him, moaning and panting in need.

Finally after what seemed like forever, one callused finger brushed firmly over a hard nipple. At that exact moment the man's hot mouth sucked lightly on a certain spot on that slender neck.

A loud gasp burst from reddened lips, followed by a loud moan. The young body convulsed in pleasure, arching his back and pushing upwards so hard that the man was almost knocked clean off.

That dark chuckle came again from the sinful lips. _'Right there.'_

After finding the spot, he once again pressed the young body back to the bed before attacking the spot with fervor.

"Ah…Oh god!"

His mouth worked while his fingers teased and massages one nipple to painful hardness and then the other. Sounds of panting and moaning in the expansive room got louder and louder, echoing along the windowless, dark walls.

Keeping his mouth in place, the man focused on trailing his hand along the skin, moving further down the burning body. Nimble fingers traveled over prominent ribs, telling of a hard life with not necessarily always enough to eat. Moving along, the hand encountered a defined, hairless lower stomach.

Slim hips rose up to meet the wandering hand, hoping to get it closer to its target. Chuckling again, he pushed down firmly on the stomach, ignoring the keening whine emitted from those young lips.

Removing his mouth from the thoroughly abused flesh, the man crashed his lips once again over the abused ones of his young partner. His hand crept closer to its goal, fingers swirling teasingly just above the hardening flesh of the young cock.

Groaning impatiently, the boy thrust his body upward into the mischievous hand.

"Ah!" _'Finally!'_ Dark hair flew backward as the boy jerked his head from the kiss to bury it in the pillow, overwhelmed at the sensations wracking his body.

Instead of pushing him back into the bed, the man's hand closed firmly around the leaking head of the young cock, squeezing and massaging gently. Gasping and moaning, the young man bucked his hips into the hand, enjoying the friction caused between their bodies every time he lifted up just right.

Listening to the sounds emanating from the lips of the boy, the man felt his own cock hardening rapidly. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and by the sounds of his young bedmate, he wouldn't be able to either.

Bracing himself on his knees, the man leaned backwards until he was kneeling straight up and looking down at the treat spread out before him.

He continued to pump the young cock lazily, noting the way the young man turned his head to the side, eyes clenched shut in pleasure, and brought his wrist up to cover his open mouth, trying futilely to stifle the wanton sounds emanating from his throat. His face was flushed and his chest heaved in an attempt to squeeze some air around all the pleasure.

The man's eyes smiled - lip quirking slightly, pleased at how he could affect the younger man.

Bringing his now free hand up toward the boy's face he commanded softly, "Suck."

Peeking out from between his clenched lids, the boy studied the two long fingers close to his face. Knowing what would happen he dived into the task eagerly. Removing his wrist from its previous position, he turned towards the fingers, locking his eyes intently on the dark eyes of the man hovering above him.

Opening his thoroughly ravished lips, the young man licked his lips slowly - watching with pleasure how those dark eyes followed the action hungrily. He sucked the long fingers in with one go. The man watched hotly as the boy laved his fingers thoroughly with his saliva, staring at him all the while beneath lowered lids.

"Enough." He commanded sharply.

The boy's mouth opened silently, the fingers leaving his mouth with a lewd 'pop'.

Squeezing the young cock as a reward, the man watched with satisfaction as the boy clenched his eyes shut in pleasure and a whimpered squeezed passed his throat.

The man brought his wet fingers down to the boy's firm arse, pushing the slender legs forward so they rested against the boy's chest, leaving a perfect view of his tight little hole.

Licking his lips in anticipation he ordered the boy to hold his legs up. Slim arms traveled down to lock his wrists under his knees, spreading them apart and holding them to his chest, folding himself in half with an effortlessness that belied all of the training he had undergone.

The man quickly brought one finger to the tight entrance before it could dry and _pressed. _

A loud gasp escaped the abused lips once again at the sensation and the man pushed the finger in further. He wiggled it around and pushed all the way in to the knuckle. Secretly enjoying the desperate moan that followed the action, he felt his cock twitch at the tightness of the muscles clenching his finger.

Several minutes of moving that finger in and out and the man declared the hole ready for a second finger. He slowly inserted a second finger and watched enraptured as those slim hips pushed down and back on his intruding fingers. The young man moaned louder at the familiar stretched feeling he remembered from last night.

'_Almost.'_

His panting became louder an louder as he approached orgasm, completely in a daze as the fingers pumped in and out of his body, scissoring back and forth, making room for something much bigger.

Feeling the muscles loosen around his fingers, the man brought his unoccupied hand up to his own mouth and coated his palm with saliva. Normally, he would be prepared for things like this by having some lube or lotion in his dresser, but this encounter was rather unexpected so he would have to make due.

Bringing the wet appendage down to his own cock, he almost moaned as his saliva rubbed against the hardened flesh. Coating himself thoroughly, he focused back on the writhing mass of young wizard beneath him.

He removed his fingers from that delectable arse, ignoring the disappointed groan as he leaned over the young man once again, bringing his mouth just inches from the abused one of his bedmate.

Peppering light kisses on the young man's jaw and cheeks, he encouraged him to let loose his grip on his thighs so they could lie loosely over the man's shoulders. Bringing his arms up, the young man wrapped them securely around the man's shoulders.

With one hand guiding his heavy erection to its destination, the other slid down smooth, tanned skin to rest in the dip of that delectable lower back, lifting up slightly to give more leverage.

Bringing his lips to those of the boy's, he kissed him passionately while the head of his cock pushed passed that tight ring of muscle, delighting in the way it almost pulled him in.

Ripping his mouth from the kiss, the man groaned at the feel; he paused his movements, waiting partly for the boy to adjust and partly of himself. He vaguely heard the answering groan that came from the still body beneath him. But god, he was so fucking _tight._

Getting slightly impatient with the lack of movement, the young man lifted his hips _up, _engulfing two more inches of the impressive cock invading his arse.

Growling at the youth, the man seized the slim hips in both hands before plunging all the way forward.

For a moment he thought he'd gone blind from the pleasure as white clouded his vision. A moment later he registered the arching body beneath him. Somehow without his notice, the boy had brought his legs down from his shoulder to wrap around his waist. He could feel the rippling muscles in those strong thighs clench around him as the boy threw his head back in ecstasy and _screamed_.

Moaning at the sight, he swiftly pulled out before plunging back in, delighting in the lewd sounds emanating from the boy. He felt the muscles clench him as he pulled back out – this time slowly – almost like they didn't want him to ever leave their alluring depths. He made sure to pull out as slow as he could, leaving just the head, before entering again just as slowly, creating a torturous pace that caused the young man to moan in desperation and cling to him that more tightly.

Last night had been amazing. He knew the boy had been a virgin and he took pleasure in the fact that he had been the one privileged with the first taste of the little minx. But it had been rushed and frenzied, and he definitely didn't want that this time. He would savor it this time, memorize every detail, every sound, every feeling of this.

He was brought abruptly, but not unpleasantly, out of his thoughts when the boy thrust his hips up into his own in frustration and _clenched. _

For a moment he groaned breathlessly before he got an idea, causing his lips to quirk upward in an evil grin.

The little minx wanted some control, he'd give it to him.

Latching him hands more firmly onto those slim hips, the man leaned backwards until he was sitting Indian-style with the boy in his lap, young legs resting on either side of his own, and still connected if not closer than before, cock in arse.

The man leaned in close, just a breath away from the boy's ear and whispered huskily, causing the boy to moan all the louder.

"Ride me, Harry."

And he did.

Harry brought both of his hands up and rested them firmly on the wide shoulders of the man before him and began to move. Up and down, the motions were a little awkward at first, but with some assistance from the ever-so-helpful hands that rested on his hips he finally got a rhythm down.

Bouncing up and down on that delectable cock, Harry could think of nowhere else he would rather be. This man…_god_ was he amazing.

They'd met about three months ago at a pub in muggle London – Harry properly disguised of course - and instantly hit it off. Harry though had understandably been a bit wary of getting involved with someone non-magical.

A few weeks later he discovered his worries were for naught. The man he had begun to care for deeply was a wizard as well and had been at the pub for the same reason he had been. To get away from the eyes of the wizarding world for a bit of peace and quiet. He then proceeded to tell the stunned man his real identity.

It wasn't until a week after that that he discovered the _real _name of the man he had thought had been Marius Ridgeback. It had been a shock to his system to find out that the man he had thought he knew was actually a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's Inner Circle at that. Hurt, scared and confused Harry had left the pub fully intending to never return.

It was _another _week until he decided to go back an see him again. He'd figured that if the older man had wanted to kill him he would have before, and he certainly would have refrained from telling him his real name and allowing him to walk away afterwards.

And so they met again. And again. They started a tentative relationship, nothing to romantic or heavy, but something simple and soft – something Harry would definitely not attribute to a Death Eater. Eventually it became more deep, more passionate and possessive. And that led them to here.

Harry was jolted out of his musings by a harsh upward thrust from his partner.

'_OhmyfuckingGOD!'_

Jolt after jolt of blinding pleasure surged up through Harry's young body as that long, thick cock hit _right there. _He threw his head back and moaned so loud that he was sure it reverberated through the whole house. But he really wasn't worried about that at the moment. Focused now on the task at hand, and ignoring the smug grin on the man's face, Harry lifted himself up and plunged back down, trying to find that spot.

After several minutes of squirming and bouncing and frustrated – but admittedly very cute – grumbling and moaning, the thoroughly amused man decided to give the younger a bit of assistance.

Grasping Harry's hips firmly, the man effortlessly lifted him until just the head was inside the ring of only-slightly-loosened muscle. Suddenly he jerked Harry's hips downward in a gyrating motion while he thrust upward into that tight heat.

"AHHH!" The cry when it came was extremely relieved but filled with that all consuming desire for _more. _

Lifting him up again, the man did the same thing over and over again, each time hitting his prostate savagely and earning a pleasured cry for his efforts.

A minute passed before the man realized how close to the edge his partner was. His eyes were clenched shut, his limbs were seizing, his arse was clenching most delectably, and an endless stream of moans and gasps emanated from his mouth, increasing in pitch every second.

And judging by the tightening in his balls, he knew he wasn't far behind.

Reaching between their bodies, his right hand encircled the leaking erection that was currently bouncing stiffly against his stomach. His thrusts became quicker and more erratic as the man approached orgasm. Clenching his partner's erection tightly in his large hand he began pumping it in rhythm to his own thrusts.

Harry threw his head back in ecstasy when he felt that familiar coiling in his lower stomach. And with a particularly harsh thrust, he thrust his hips forward and held on tight to the man before him as his orgasm washed over him. He was vaguely aware in his state that he had just come all over the man's chest.

Though the thought should have caused him some embarrassment, he was now too focused on watching his partner come for the first time. Last night it had been too dark and he too exhausted to notice but now…he believed it was _hottest_ bloody thing he had ever seen.

The clenching of Harry's muscles from his orgasm around his cock proved to be too much for the man, and with just one, two, three more hard thrusts, the man felt that overwhelming, yet familiar feeling come over his entire being.

White spots appeared behind his clenched lids as he threw his head back slightly, baring his strong neck to his lover's view. Sweat ran down his flushed face as the muscles all over his body clenched in abandoned ecstasy.

Coming down from his orgasm, he realized that he was still sitting in a rather uncomfortable position with a perfectly content minx perched bonelessly on his lap.

Rocking forward, he fell bonelessly atop the young man, lying there for a moment before rolling himself to the side so he wouldn't crush the smaller man. He lay still on his back for a moment before snaking his arm over and under the smaller figure to pull him into his side, leaving his hand to wrap possessively around the smaller man's hip.

Harry sighed contentedly at the contact and snuggled in close until his head was resting on the strong chest of his lover. Lovingly, he wrapped one arm across the wide chest and swung his right leg over those of the man so that they were tangled together in a heap of sweaty, sated flesh.

They lay together like that for several moments, listening to each other's calming breathing in the silence.

Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself for something.

"I love you, Rabastan."

The declaration was soft, but filled with sincerity and an emotion that the hardened Death Eater identified as nervousness.

Rabastan Lestrange contemplated silently to himself for a moment before turning his head slightly to peer into the nervous emerald eyes of his lover. Harry's eyes widened slightly at the soft smile that presented itself on the normally stoic man's lips.

Leaning down, Rabastan captured those tempting lips once again with his own in a deep all-consuming kiss, belying all of the emotions he felt for the small wizard tucked securely against his side.

Harry gasped at the sensation, but instead of taking advantage as he often did, Rabastan leaned back. His lips then descended softly over Harry's right cheek, then his left, then the left side of his forehead, before coming to rest on the small scar just above his right eye. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it shocked Harry into silence. The lips left his forehead and Rabastan's dark eyes once again met Harry's shocked emeralds.

"And I you."

Overcome with relief and love for the man next to him, Harry buried his face into the man's strong chest, feeling Rabastan's arm tighten around him securely.

He loved this man. Despite his past and despite all of his "quirks", he loved him.

Rabastan stared down at the mess of raven hair on his chest and once again felt that strange tingle in his chest that he had come to associate with the younger wizard. He knew then that he would _always_ protect him from anyone who wished to do him harm.

His eyes drifted towards the angry dark mark that was prominent on the naked skin of his left forearm.

'_Even from you My Lord. Make no mistake, he is mine.'_

The mark burned slightly with fury, almost as if the Dark Lord could hear his thoughts, though he knew it was impossible.

'_And I won't let you have him.'_

Rabastan knew it was wrong. He was just a boy, barely sixteen. He knew, but…

...

* * *

**AN: **Please REVIEW!!!!


End file.
